


Where It Counts

by Momokai



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angeal is really a sly dog, Basically, Body Worship, Gift Fic, Hair Pulling, Just generally PWP, Kinda, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, People are oblivious, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Public Sex, Rare Pair, SOLDIER!Cloud, Sephiroth is precious, cross posted on tumblr, i have sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momokai/pseuds/Momokai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angeal and Cloud get up to something other than training in the SOLDIER training room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where It Counts

**Author's Note:**

> Gift fic for Darkthoughts-curiousplots who wanted some Cloudgeal smutty goodness. As usual, this fic is NSFW. It contains explicit content, and drags on and on. I still haven’t mastered the art of being maybe a little more brief with my smutventures but what can ya do –shrugs-. I have it on good authority that my stupid long smut scenes are ace anyway so meh. Its not really edited much but…

…

Angeal grunted as he used the standard issue broadsword in his hands to deflect Genesis’ rapier before lashing out with his fist, burying it in his friend’s stomach and knocking him back several paces. The red haired First coughed once as he gathered himself before charging back in with a Fire spell lighting up his hand. Angeal cursed and ducked under the flaming hand reaching for his face while swinging his broadsword in a deadly arc for his friend’s unprotected side, only for the blade to be blocked and flipped aside by the red blade of Genesis’ glowing rapier. 

They’d been sparring for over two hours now, and both First’s were sweating and breathing heavily. Sephiroth had regretfully opted out of joining them in favor of tackling the mountain of paperwork waiting for him on his desk that he’d been neglecting since his return from Wutai, so it was just the two of them this time. It was proving an interesting challenge, because Angeal knew Genesis and his fighting style almost as well as he knew his own, and visa versa, so they were deadlocked most of the time, which was steadily aggravating his poetic friend much to his own amusement. 

“Getting tired yet?” Angeal asked with a smirk as he lodged his fist into the man’s stomach again, following the punch up with a roundhouse kick that was blocked by the red commanders raised forearm. Genesis scoffed on his next loud exhale as he tried to knee the other First in the groin, only to be shoved back. 

“Not likely.” The red head replied as he stepped back to flip his hair out of his face, the red strands sticking to his forehead with sweat. Angeal paused as well, taking the time to catch his breath as he flicked a few strands of his own black hair aside. The dark haired First chuckled breathlessly as he stabbed the point of his sword into the ground. He’d borrowed a normal broadsword from the armory for the spar, leaving his beloved Buster sword leaning on the wall beside the door so it’d be out of the way. 

Angeal rolled his shoulders, loosening them up a little. He felt pleasantly tired after two hours of constant combat, and Genesis looked about ready to find a bench to spread out on as well, despite his claim to the contrary. 

“Well I am.” The larger male admitted honestly as he cracked his neck with a relieved sigh. Genesis snorted and sheathed his rapier.

“In your old age, I’m not surprised.” The red head said with a teasing smirk, and Angeal rolled his eyes as he stretched, cracking his back as well. There was a downside to carrying such a heavy sword on his back all the time, and even enhancements couldn’t prevent the stiffness sometimes. 

“Ha, funny.” He retorted, not mentioning the fact that he was only two years older than the other and they both knew it. Genesis meandered over to the benches by the control room to retrieve his red leather coat while Angeal remained where he was, still stretching.

“Don’t forget my friend, you owe me dinner.” The red commander reminded with a smirk as he exited the inactive VR room, leaving Angeal to once again roll his eyes. They’d made a bet in the beginning of the spar, whoever lost or forfeited first bought dinner, and since Angeal had claimed weariness, it was now up to him to feed his friend. It was no easy feat pleasing Genesis food wise either, the man was as picky with his food as he was with everything else. 

Angeal sighed as he tugged the broadsword from the ground and began making his way to the control room to turn off the lights. They hadn’t bothered with any fancy simulations, just a standard training room. He’d just reached the door to the control room when the VR room doors swished open with a beep, and he turned to ask if his friend had forgotten something but paused as his eyes fell on the newcomer. 

A pleased smile pulled at his lips as none other than Cloud Strife stepped in, glowing blue eyes glancing around the room once before landing on him by the control room door. The large First abandoned his task to instead approach the blond SOLDIER, reaching out to brush a thumb over the others cheekbone in greeting. 

“Cloud, I didn’t know you had plans to use the VR room.” The dark haired SOLDIER began. “I would have sparred with you as well if I’d known.” He admitted, and Cloud shrugged with a faint smile. 

“I didn’t really come here for a spar.” The blond admitted, and Angeal’s eyes drifted down the length of the others body, taking in his Second class uniform and the absence of his own standard broadsword. 

Cloud had made Second almost seven months ago, and Zack was certain the blond would be making First in no time. Angeal agreed with the assessment, Cloud was a skilled young man, quick on his feet and good with a blade. He also had a good head on his shoulders, an important quality for any good SOLDIER to have. He was also gorgeous to boot, Angeal had found himself drawn to the blond ever since he’d made Third under his former students guidance, and Angeal had been absurdly proud when he’d found out that Zack’s student had passed his exam and been promoted from Cadet. 

Cloud Strife had stuck right out in the SOLDIER ranks, with his mountaineer complexion and ridiculously spiked blond hair, and the dark haired commander had not been able to keep himself away since the first time Zack had introduced them. It had kind of spiraled from there, really, with a heavy helping of mutual attraction and a quickly building sexual tension between the pair, Angeal and Cloud had ended up sleeping together a month after the blond had made Second. They’d been together almost six months now, and Cloud would be turning twenty soon. 

The amusing part of it all was that their friends hadn’t even realized they were together. It wasn’t something they advertised, but they also weren’t exactly being discrete about it either. Genesis might have some kind of inkling that something was up, knowing Angeal as well as he did, but he’d yet to confront the large man and demand what exactly was going on. It hadn’t really crossed anyone’s minds because Cloud was a normal fixture around them all anyway, seeing as he spent a lot of time with Zack, who spent most of his time when not training or doing missions with them, so seeing him hanging around Angeal wasn’t much of a surprise.

Cloud hadn’t told anyone, not because he was embarrassed or anything like that but because he’d simply deemed the knowledge ‘need to know’, and as much as he loved Zack, the blonds friend and mentor simply didn’t ‘need to know’. Angeal secretly thought his shorter lover simply didn’t want to deal with the explosion, Zack could only go one of two ways about it, he’d either be absolutely ecstatic and begin teasing them both endlessly, or he’d blow his top at them both for keeping it from him, and probably give Angeal a shovel talk to end all shovel talks. 

Sephiroth was just plain oblivious, the General was slowly but surely overcoming his social awkwardness under Zack and Cloud’s careful tutelage, but the silver haired man was still woefully in the dark in regards to the ‘finer points’ of relationships and identifying them. 

Genesis would figure it out sooner or later, the red haired commander was simply just too nosey when it came to Angeal’s private life; it’d been like that since they were kids. The only reason he hadn’t cottoned on yet was because while he knew Angeal almost as well as the back of his own hand, he still tended to underestimate him in some regards. 

Angeal stroked Cloud’s cheek again as he hummed. “If you didn’t want to spar, what did you come down here for?” He asked. The dark haired First had an inkling, but it was always fun to play dumb and have the blond come right out and say it. Cloud smiled faintly and stepped in a little closer, lifting a gloved hand to rest it on Angeal’s broad chest.

“I saw Genesis in the hall boasting about his victory over you, and thought I’d come and make sure you were still in one piece.” The shorter male said as he ran his hand down Angeal’s chest in a firm caress. “Looks like you are.” The blond said, eying the First through his lashes, and Angeal tilted his head with a raised brow. 

“I don’t know,” The larger male started as he glanced down at himself, Cloud’s hand still on his stomach, the touch muted by the thick leather of his harness. “You might need to look a little closer.” The SOLDIER said slyly as he eyed the blond with a crooked smile. Cloud raised his own brows in response and obligingly stepped closer, eying him up and down slowly before sliding the hand on the First’s stomach back towards his chest. 

“I might.” Cloud agreed as his palm crested over the broad curve of Angeal’s right pectoral before curling his fingers into the black fabric of his uniform sweater. The fabric’s stitching popped warningly as the blond abruptly used his grip to yank him down, and Angeal went willingly, only to grunt in surprise when instead of meeting him for a kiss as the First had expected, Cloud sidestepped and continued his yank, the motion causing the large man to teeter before the Second finished by shoving him forward with his other hand. 

Angeal staggered and went down, catching himself with his hands before his face met the unforgiving steel ground. He rolled over, still resting back on his hands so he could blink up at the now smirking blond. Before he could comment on the unexpected move, Cloud stepped towards him and dropped, his knees meeting the ground on either side of the First’s hips, leaving him straddling the larger man. 

“It’s hard to tell with all those clothes.” Cloud informed him as he settled his weight on Angeal’s lap, and the First’s lips twitched up at the corners as he watched the blond. 

“There may be something we can do about that.” Angeal stated, and the blond Second tilted his head before unclipping the catches on the dark haired mans armor. The reinforced shoulder guards fell off, hitting the ground with a loud clatter, leaving Angeal’s broad shoulders bare to the cool recycled air of the training room. The armor was quickly joined by the First’s leather harness, and Angeal shuddered as Cloud then worked a hand under the hem of his sweater, the cool leather of his gloves briefly mapping out the hard ridges of his stomach before climbing higher, soon joined by a second hand as they crept up the mans sternum, dragging the fabric of his uniform up as they went. 

Once the fabric was bunched up under his thick arms Angeal straightened and pulled the top over his head, tossing it aside to rest beside his discarded armor before returning to his previous position; hands supporting him from behind as he leaned back with Cloud straddling his lap. 

He watched the blond as he pulled his gloves off, dropping them beside Angeal’s leg before reaching up to unclip his own armor. The shoulder guards slid off as Cloud tugged on one, pulling them off to place them by his gloves. Angeal watched, the heady warmth of arousal creeping into his veins as the Second then reached down to slide his uniform sweater over his head, dropping the purple fabric over his armor. 

The dark haired SOLDIER admired the blonds exposed torso with appreciative eyes, taking in his lean but well toned body. It was a sight he’d seen numerous times, but one he decided he’d never get tired of. His hands itched to touch, but Angeal forced himself to remain in position while Cloud dropped his bare palms onto the First’s hard stomach, fingers spreading wide as he slowly dragged his hands upwards once more in his own form of appreciation. Angeal well knew how much the Second enjoyed simply touching him like this, and the large man had never denied the blond whenever he laid hot palms on his skin.

Cloud’s palms made it to his collar bones, pausing briefly to follow the bones along to his shoulders before retracing their path back down just as slowly, and Angeal exhaled a little roughly. The reason he’d never denied the blond was simply because he rather very much enjoyed the touch as well, the hardness steadily growing in his pants was proof of that. 

“Looks like everything’s fine up here.” Cloud commented with a half smirk as his hands descended, and Angeal hummed low in his chest when the blonds palms encountered the waistband of his pants before shifting to undo them with practiced ease. One hand remained resting flat on his stomach while the other slipped into the opening of his pants, slender fingers finding his half hard length and palming it softly. 

Angeal breathed out through his nose as he tilted his head back slightly, barely stopping himself from lifting his hips into his lovers hand as the blond began to slowly stroke him to full hardness.

Cloud swallowed thickly as he stroked Angeal slowly, fingers barely wrapping around his girth. The First had his head tilted back, his mako bright eyes hooded as he breathed out through his nose. The blond let his own eyes trail down the length of the larger mans body, greedily taking in the commander’s thickly muscled torso. His mouth never failed to water whenever the man had so much skin on display, and every time Cloud’s hands itched to touch, fingers twitching with the urge to dig into the corded muscle of the mans shoulders. 

Angeal was a very attractive man, both in body and in personality. It was the latter that had attracted Cloud the day Zack had introduced them officially, the large man had been very friendly and supportive, a rare thing to come across in Shinra, and Cloud had been sucked in by the man’s smiling eyes and calm disposition. 

He’d almost expected the man who had trained Zack to be energetic and playful just like the Puppy, but had been pleasantly surprised when he was faced with the reality. Not that he didn’t love Zack, the guy was his best friend and mentor, but sometimes he just wanted to chain the older man to a pole and tell him to stay still for five damn minutes, his constant jittering gave him headaches. 

Angeal, Cloud had found as they’d gotten to know one another, enjoyed cooking and gardening. The blond had been very surprised the first time he’d ever been in the man’s apartment, Zack having dragged him out to his balcony to show him the collection of potted plants the commander had been nurturing. The collection had taken up almost half of the spacious balcony, ranging from dark green to almost blindingly bright, and it was a common sight to see Angeal tending to them with a relaxed air, watering or transplanting them in silence. 

Over time, Cloud had taken to helping him, and as time had gone on they’d ended up talking quietly whilst they worked. Zack had found the entire thing oddly amusing, and had bought the pair matching gardening gloves as a joke. The joke was on him though, because they’d ended up using them quite regularly. 

The more time Cloud had spent with Angeal, the more he’d grown to like the man. His passionate lectures on upholding their honor as SOLDIER’s had struck a cord in Cloud more than once, the words ringing with his memories of Nibelheim and his dream. On the rare occasions Zack wasn’t able to train him, Angeal had eventually taken it upon himself to step in, giving him pointers and commenting on his odd footwork. The large man had been surprised when Cloud had admitted to tailoring his style for multiple blades, almost shyly explaining the ideas swimming around in his head for a fusion sword that could split apart with the flick of a catch. 

Angeal had been fascinated by his idea, and after Cloud had taken the time to make up a rough blue print of the monstrous blade, he had taken the pencil off him and corrected a few measurements, even adding notes on the best materials for certain parts. Cloud had been pleasantly surprised by the man’s easy acceptance of his idea, having expected the First to find the blade ridiculous, but instead he’d helped, and even offered to look up some master weapons smiths for him, idly mentioning that the man that had made Sephiroth’s Masamune might even be up for the challenge. 

A few months after he’d shown Angeal his rough blue prints, he now had a solid design of seven various sized and shaped swords that could be combined into one monster of a buster with numerous complicated mechanisms that would take more time to make than the blades themselves. He’d even managed to incorporate a few materia slots in the handles, which had impressed the First all over again. 

Zack had found the designs one afternoon and had spent several hours gushing over them, gleefully declaring that it was badass, he couldn’t wait to see the thing in action, and could he pretty please design a cool sword for him too.

He’d also teasingly commented on the swords size compared to Cloud himself, and had asked the blond if maybe he was trying to compensate for his short stature. He’d run screaming from Angeal’s apartment when the blond had picked up a gardening trowel and wielded it like a knife.

It hadn’t been too much of a surprise for Cloud when he’d realized he hadn’t just enjoyed Angeal’s company, but had come to generally enjoy everything about the man himself, and soon enough he’d begun to notice the First’s physical aspects as well. He’d found himself admiring the dark haired SOLDIER’s grace when they sparred, unusual for a man his size, caught himself eying the play of thick muscle in the man’s back through the fabric of his various shirts as he’d been stooped over one of his plants. Angeal had a tendency to wear tight shirts around his apartment, and Cloud was sure the large man had been doing it to drive him a little mad, but that might have been his wishful thinking talking, until one day he’d realized that no, it hadn’t been. 

Cloud had been equal parts mortified and turned on when one day he’d been alone with Angeal on his balcony, and the man had made an offhand comment about the unusual heat and promptly proceeded to pull his shirt right off. Cloud had fumbled the watering can in his hand as Angeal’s broad back had been revealed in all its bare glory, and had just plain dropped it when the man had turned around to ask him if ‘everything was alright’. The blond had never thought the relatively placid First could do quietly smug. Turns out he shouldn’t have been surprised. 

Things had simply gone down hill from there really, Angeal had all but prowled towards him, which had ended up setting the blonds knees to wobbling and…well. He hadn’t complained once that evening, and Zack had questioned him about his slight limp the next day, Cloud had simply answered with he’d landed wrong in a spar that morning. 

Still stroking Angeal’s impressive shaft, Cloud moved the hand he’d rested on the man’s hard stomach and trailed it up once more, thumb tracing the contours of each clearly defined ab on its ascent. Angeal groaned quietly as he followed the motion up with a slow swipe of his other thumb over the broad head of his cock, smearing the drop of precum from the slit. The firm thighs under him twitched minutely, and Cloud repressed a smirk as the First lifted his hips slightly in an aborted thrust. 

His other hand reached the crest of Angeal’s left pectoral, and the blonds thumb paused to lightly brush over a pert nipple, the touch sending a shudder down the commander’s spine. The Second’s pants were uncomfortably tight by now, the thick material restricting his own arousal almost painfully, and after a moment spent driving the dark haired man mad, Cloud raised his gaze to meet darkened mako blue.

“Everything seems to be in order down here as well.” Cloud drawled as he tightened his grip on the thick erection in his hand, pressing a finger firmly under the base. Angeal’s jaw clenched as he bit back a sound, and Cloud decided he’d probably teased the man enough for now. Without a word, the blond released the First’s length and stood, stepping back a few paces to kick off his boots and socks, but before he could reach down to undo his pants, Angeal sat up quickly and did it for him, roughly yanking the material down to his ankles, underwear and all. Cloud rested a hand on one hard shoulder for balance as he kicked them off, and he was left standing over the other SOLDIER completely naked while Angeal still retained his boots and undone pants. 

It never even really crossed his mind that they were doing this in a SOLDIER training room where anyone could walk through the door at any time and catch them, he was much more focused on the handsome commander watching him with lust darkened eyes.

He went down willing when the First grasped his hips in his large hands and tugged, and Cloud dropped into his previous position astride the man while strong arms wound around his back and reeled him closer. Angeal’s grip was gentle but firm around him; another thing about the man Cloud adored, that he could rend a monster apart with his bare fists in one second, and then be so carefully gentle with him in the next. It was kind of a turn on actually, knowing that this man had the power to snap him in half if he so desired. Cloud might have been able to manage the same if he really worked at it, but his enhancements were only at the Second class level for now, and besides, Angeal had enough brute strength for both of them. 

Cloud lifted his arms and slid his hands up over the man’s firm chest again before cupping the sides of the commander’s neck in his palms, leaning down to capture his lips in a long overdue kiss. He groaned when Angeal slipped his tongue past his lips and teeth, meeting it with his own and deepening the kiss with a tilt of his head. Cloud inched a hand along the First’s back before reaching up to curl his fingers into the mans thick black hair, tugging the strands none to gently to pull the SOLDIER’s head back, tilting his own neck forward to keep their lips locked. 

The commander groaned at the treatment, and the blond grinned against his lips as he tugged on the strands again, grinding his hips forward at the same time, drawing another rough sound from the man. 

Angeal shuddered as Cloud’s fingers tightened in his hair, and he used his grip on the blonds hips to press his lower half down, rolling his own hips up in a grind, providing them both with delicious friction and then he dropped his hands slightly to dig his fingers into the Second’s bare flank, spreading the firm globes with his hands on his next grind. 

Cloud tasted faintly of something spicy, obviously having not long come from lunch, and Angeal delved his tongue deeper after the taste. The smaller male moaned and pressed closer, and the First removed his hand from one of his cheeks to dip his fingers down the cleft of his ass, dragging the pads of his fingers over the blonds entrance slowly but firmly. Cloud shuddered against him and pressed his rear back into his hands, and Angeal smirked as he pressed a single finger against the sensitive ring of muscle, its tip delving in with only a little resistance. The blond was still relatively loose from last night, but Angeal didn’t risk anything more than his fingertip dry, not wanting to cause his lover too much discomfort. 

As if reading his mind, Cloud pulled away from him with a last wet kiss and leaned over slightly to ruffle around in the pool of fabric that was his pants, his hand coming free from one of the pockets with a travel sized tube of lube. Angeal smirked at the blond and raised a brow at him. 

“Someone came prepared.” He noted in amusement and Cloud shrugged. 

“I did kind of plan this.” The blond admitted shamelessly, and the commander chuckled lowly as he took the small tube from him. 

“I can see that.” The First agreed as he popped the cap with his thumb before pouring a generous amount of the slick liquid onto his fingers. He capped the tube again and placed it beside his hip before snaking his hand back around the lean blond in his lap to brush his fingertips over his twitching hole again, spreading some of the lube over the ring before pressing a single finger inside. Cloud exhaled loudly as he twisted the finger inside him, resting his hands on the dark haired mans shoulders for support as he arched a little, giving Angeal’s hand a little more room to work. 

The second finger he slid in encountered only slight resistance, and Cloud showed no signs of discomfort as he ground back into his hand, moaning slightly. Angeal swallowed thickly as he worked the blond from the inside, but he couldn’t quite get the right angle with their current position. He withdrew his fingers from Cloud’s entrance and pulled his hand away, bringing it to their stomachs before slipping it between the blonds thighs, the inside of his forearm dragging across the underside of the Second’s balls as his fingers sought out the other males entrance again. 

He slipped two fingers back inside the blond, pressing his lube slicked fingers lightly against the upper wall, searching. When Cloud suddenly arched with a gasp, Angeal smirked and pressed his fingers against the same spot again, dragging a breathy moan from the blond as he slowly began to massage his prostate. Cloud shuddered and groaned loudly, his fingers digging into the muscle of Angeal’s shoulders as he rocked into the First’s teasing fingers, and the dark haired male leaned forward to press a kiss to the blonds clavicle, nipping lightly at the flesh at his lips as he firmed his touch inside his smaller lover.

Cloud lurched forward and dropped his head onto Angeal’s shoulder, forehead pressed against the back of his own hand as he panted raggedly, sweat dampening his brow as pleasurable shocks radiated up and down his spine, emanating from Angeal’s fingers rubbing his sweet spot over and over. His cock twitched between them, a thin stream of precum leaking steadily from the head as his prostate was rubbed again and again, and the blond moaned and twitched against the man’s body. He would come from this alone if the larger man kept it up, he was close already, but Cloud couldn’t find it in himself to tell his lover to get on with it, caught between wanting the man’s large cock inside him and for him to keep doing what he was doing. 

“A-Angeal.” Cloud moaned as he pulled his head away from the shoulder he’d rested it against and instead leaned in to kiss the First desperately. Angeal hummed against his lips and abruptly pressed his fingers hard into the blonds prostate, and Cloud choked, body seizing and cock jerking as he came hard and without warning. The commander continued rubbing his sweet spot through his orgasm, prolonging it and Cloud moaned loudly as his twitching length continued to leak steadily even after he’d painted both of their stomachs with his essence. He didn’t relax after the initial release, Angeal’s fingers still working his prostate even after he’d come was still sending pleasurable twinges up his spine, and he panted roughly as the beginnings of a second orgasm slowly built low in his stomach. It was one of the many benefits of being enhanced Cloud had discovered, a SOLDIER’s refractory period was almost nonexistent for the first few rounds, only needing a break after they’d come a few times. 

His erection hadn’t waned after his initial release, and it was still leaking steadily with the intense stimulation as Angeal basically milked his prostate for all it was worth. His thighs were quivering with the effort of keeping himself suspended above the First just enough for his hand to remain under him, and Cloud gasped roughly as he dropped his sweaty forehead to rest against Angeal’s, moaning with every press of the mans fingers. 

Angeal was smirking, the bastard, and Cloud decided that he’d be getting his revenge later. He’d planned on a nice romp in the training room, not a study in how many times the commander could make him come without using his dick. 

The second orgasm was slower to build, but when it finally washed over him Cloud had to bite hard onto Angeal’s shoulder to muffle the scream that clawed its way out of his throat as he came harder then the first time, his cock, still untouched jerking against his stomach as it shot another load, and Cloud imagined that he’d be bone dry by the end of this.

The fingers inside him worked him through his second orgasm just as they’d done with the first, and Cloud almost jumped in surprise when a third finger suddenly slid in to join them, stretching him painlessly. He was lax against Angeal, slumped almost completely forward on the man after coming that second time, and the commander was using that to his advantage to spread him open.

“That’s it.” Angeal murmured against the shell of his ear, and Cloud resisted the urge to bite him again. He was doing it on purpose, he was sure of it. 

“Please.” Cloud breathed almost desperately. He needed the mans cock more then ever, Angeal’s ministrations had worked him up to the point he probably wouldn’t give a damn if the President himself walked through the door. The commander was obviously just as effected as the blond, his ragged breathing giving him away, so Cloud slipped a hand between their bodies to tug at the front of his pants, parting the fabric and pushing it away from the large arousal buried beneath. Once the hard length was free of the mans pants again, he reached down and snatched up the tube of lube, quickly pouring almost half of the tubes contents over the head before dropping the tube to the side and returning his hand between them to spread a slick layer all over the thick cock.

Angeal groaned before pulling his fingers free, and Cloud shuddered as he straightened from his slumped over position, letting Angeal pull his hand out from under him before the blond pressed his palms against his chest, pushing. The larger man went down willingly and Cloud shifted until his twitching entrance was above the First’s straining cock, reaching a hand around to brush his fingers lightly along its lube slicked underside before using them to hold it in place while he slowly sank down.

The broad head slipped inside him easily, aided by the copious amount of lube both on it and inside him, allowing Cloud to throw caution to the wind and take it all with a roll of his hips. Angeal gasped beneath him and Cloud grinned a touch smugly as he breathed out through his nose, savoring the stretch. Angeal’s cock was massive, the biggest Cloud had laid eyes on in his time in the military, and the blond had seen more than a few over the years in the cadet barracks and communal showers. He’d been intimidated by it the first time he’d been faced with it, but Angeal, true to his nature and promises, had taken the time to prepare him thoroughly and take it slow the first few times they’d had sex. 

Now he’d grown accustomed to the intense stretch taking Angeal would cause, even grown to enjoy it, and if their sex life continued to remain as active as it was, then they wouldn’t really need to waste over much time preparing him, but they still tended to use much more lube than probably necessary. 

Angeal’s hands shifted to palm his widely spread thighs, and Cloud hummed as he rested his own hands on the man’s taut stomach for support before rolling his hips forward in a short thrust. He groaned appreciatively as the motion caused Angeal’s length to drag briefly against his inner walls, and Cloud not for the first time marveled over just how deep the mans cock could reach inside him. 

Cloud straightened his back and rested the majority of his weight on his hands before lifting himself from Angeal’s length, pausing when just the head of his cock was barely inside him before allowing his weight to drag him back down onto it, hard. The First moaned roughly under him and Cloud breathed in raggedly as he repeated the thrust, starting a slow but hard rhythm, sweat trickling down his spine as he rolled his hips on every other thrust, riding Angeal at his own pace.

The training room was quiet but for the occasional slap of skin against skin and their ragged gasps, and Cloud peered down at the First under him with a crooked grin as he rode him. Angeal’s black hair was stuck to the sides of his face with sweat, and he grunted and groaned as his cock was repeatedly swallowed by the blond’s body over and over. 

Angeal tightened his grip on Cloud’s firm thighs before lifting his hips into the blonds next hard thrust, driving himself deeper and drawing a ragged cry from the younger male. The commander grit his teeth and breathed in deeply though his nose, exhaling roughly at the glorious hot and slick walls gripping him tightly. Cloud rode him at a pace that was driving him closer and closer to completion, and Angeal decided that the blond was going to be in for another surprise if he thought it would be over after. 

He let Cloud have his way, only moving to drive his cock up into the blond on every downwards roll of the younger mans hips even as his release rocketed towards him with every slap of the blonds ass on his thighs.

The dark haired First growled low in his throat and shifted his hands from Cloud’s thighs to grab his hips, using his hold on the blond to pull him down onto his length harder and faster, and after a few such thrusts Angeal came with a deep groan, his cock jerking and spurting hotly deep inside the blond, who stopped moving above him to allow the First a moment to recover, lest he be over sensitized. 

Cloud moaned as Angeal’s length jerked and erupted, the sensation of wet heat pooling inside him a pleasurable one. His own neglected arousal twitched at the feeling, and Cloud resisted the urge to take himself in hand and ease the strain. Angeal panted under him, and Cloud quirked his lips as he shifted his weight once more and moved to resume rolling his hips, only to yelp in surprise when the commander suddenly lunged up from the ground, dislodging him from the mans lap. The First’s strong arms caught him before he hit the unforgiving steel ground and lifted him as the man rose to his full height. 

The blond flung his arms around Angeal’s broad shoulders instinctively as the man began walking them both away from their pile of clothes and armor, carrying him towards the control room. Before Cloud could ask what his lover was up to however he was unceremoniously dropped onto his feet beside the steel counter located in front of the observation window and spun around, a single large hand pressing between his shoulder blades and urging him down until he was bent over the counter with his cheek pressed into the metal.

“Ange-ngh ah!” Cloud cried out, his words forgotten as Angeal entered him abruptly from behind, his slick length delving in deep to the base in a single thrust. The First groaned behind him, and Cloud clenched his fingers atop the counters surface as the man pulled out almost completely before easing back in slowly, the wet glide of his cock against his walls drawing a low moan from the blond. 

Angeal released one of the blonds hips to thread his fingers into the short strands of Cloud’s blond hair before tugging his head back, pulling until the Second was forced to follow or have his hair ripped out. He continued his torturously slow but deep thrusts as he leaned over to lick a wet path up along the side of the blonds neck, and Cloud turned his head obligingly into the kiss Angeal pressed against the corner of his mouth. Adjusting the angle with his grip on the others hair, Angeal nipped lightly at the blonds bottom lip, tugging on it as he sank himself into his body over and over, delighting in the wet clench around his cock as Cloud moaned wantonly. 

Sweat tickled a wet path down the back of his shoulders, but the commander ignored it as he flexed his hips, driving himself deeper into the younger male’s body. Cloud writhed against his front, and Angeal smiled crookedly against the Second’s sweat damp cheek before pressing him back down into the counter top. 

“Ngh-geal.” Cloud panted into the steel, and Angeal hummed, pleased with the sound before he abruptly lifted a hand to slap it against the blonds flank, drawing a startled gasp from the other. Angeal chuckled breathlessly as the shorter SOLDIER squirmed against the counter, fingers clenching and unclenching uselessly against the steel. Feeling more than a little devious, Angeal pulled out almost completely and tilted his hips, angling his cock purposefully before beginning to thrust shallowly. 

Cloud choked and arched against the counter, lean muscles contracting along the length of his back as the commander continued his short jabbing thrusts against blonds prostate.

Each sharp jab of Angeal’s cock against his sweet spot had the blond gasping and jerking, and Cloud had long since given up trying to contain his writhing. His still untouched arousal was hanging in the open air between his trembling thighs, and Cloud almost wished it’d been trapped between his stomach and the counter if only so it could receive some stimulation. Not that he thought he needed it, really, with the way Angeal was fucking into him from behind he honestly didn’t think his cock would need to be touched to get off for a third time. 

The head was still drooling obscenely, each wave of pleasure sent up his spine from Angeal’s thrusts wringing droplets of precum from him, and Cloud decided he’d be needing a fair amount of water after all was said and done, because he was being fucked dry, and he was enjoying every moment. 

The beginnings of a third orgasm were building steadily, the force simmering behind it threatening a powerful explosion of pleasure that would probably have Cloud screaming, and the blond shuddered as he tried to push back into Angeal’s thrusts to hurry it along, but the mans grip on his hips prevented him from doing so. 

He swallowed hard, throat dry from panting and moaned as he clenched his eyes shut in rapture. Angeal groaned loudly behind him, and Cloud guessed the man was probably as close as he was, his short jabbing thrusts firming until he began to slowly pounding away at the blonds prostate with increasing speed, and after several quickening thrusts, Cloud’s mouth abruptly fell open in a silent scream as his came hard again, body going taut as a bow string against the counter as his cock twitched and spurted a small amount of come onto the floor, almost completely spent. 

Angeal grunted harshly behind him as he quickened his pace until he was all but steamrolling into the blond, and Cloud could only moan brokenly and claw uselessly at the counter as the spikes of pleasure crested a fourth time without warning, threatening to turn painful as his balls heaved with nothing left to give.

In complete contrast to the blond Angeal suddenly growled, emptying himself inside the spent blond for a second time with a hard roll of his hips, the convulsive clench and flutter of the walls gripping him drawing out his release as he continued to thrust shallowly a few times before stilling completely. He stood there panting for a few minutes as he tried to get his pounding heart back under control, wiping a bead of sweat from his temple onto his equally sweaty shoulder.

Cloud was twitching and moaning faintly against the counter, and Angeal smiled slightly as he reached out to trail his hand soothingly down the blonds damp back before carefully pulling out, watching in smug fascination as a trickle of come trailed down the shorter males thigh.

“F-fuck.” Cloud gasped out, still face down on the counter, and Angeal couldn’t help but agree with the sentiment as he tucked himself back into his pants and did them back up. He peered through the observation window to spot the rest of their clothes out in the training room.

“That we did.” He responded as he leaned down to press his lips into sweat damp blond locks, trailing them down until he could press another kiss to the back of the blonds neck. Cloud hummed and flapped his hand at him.

“You can get the clothes.” The Second told him, voice wrecked. “I can’t move.” He explained, and Angeal made a concerned noise in his throat as he ran his palms soothingly over Cloud’s flank in a gentle caress. The blond flapped his hand again. “Not hurt.” The SOLDIER reassured, still face down, and Angeal raised a brow at his back as he tried to decide if he was telling the truth or not.

“I have a Cure in-” He began as he jerked a thumb over his shoulder, only to be interrupted by Cloud’s flailing leg, which had kicked backwards not unlike an agitated Chocobo to smack into his knee with truly feeble force. 

“M’fine.” The blond mumbled, and Angeal sighed and shook his head. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d taken things a little too far, and the First had been determined to learn exactly what the blonds limits were in regards to sex, whilst Cloud had been determined to throw his caution to the wind. 

Cloud didn’t look to be in any kind of pain though, even when he wiggled slightly atop the counter, in fact, he looked completely blissed out and ready to drop off into sleep. Angeal sighed again and shook his head fondly before stilling abruptly as his keen ears picked up the sound of voices, and he looked up sharply to spot none other than Zackary Fair stooping over in the training room to pick up Cloud’s purple sweater, blinking at the article of clothing in confusion before scanning the room in search of the blond. 

Angeal moved quickly before the other First’s gaze landed on the observation window, and scooped a limp Cloud off the counter before ducking. The blond let out a yelp at the sudden movement and blinked up at him in confusion.

“What are you-” He began, only to stop as Angeal lifted a finger to his lips. The blond remained quiet and they both shifted until they could peek over the counter and into the training room proper. 

Zack was now staring uncomprehendingly at the empty tube of lube on the floor by Angeal’s armor, and Cloud choked on a snicker, slapping a hand over his mouth at the look on his friends face. He imagined he’d pretty confused if he’d stumbled across a pile of familiar clothing and tube of lube in a well used training room as well, and the dawning look of understanding slowly blooming on the spiky haired First’s face only made it better. 

Angeal was statue still beside him, but there was an amused glint in his eye as he glanced at Cloud and shook his head in exasperation. Neither were overly concerned about being found out, and Zack’s face was starting to get priceless.

Both Angeal and Cloud jumped almost a foot when the control room door suddenly burst open, and both SOLDIER’s snapped around to stare at the wide eyed form of Genesis framed in the doorway. Cloud flushed, but still waved at the red headed commander, and a glance over his shoulder showed Angeal blinking innocently at his friend. 

“Forget something, Genesis?” The broad shouldered commander asked brightly, and Cloud allowed himself to face palm as Genesis reared back in affront and jabbed a finger at them.

“How long as this been going on then?” He demanded, and the lovers shared an amused glance before Zack appeared at the red heads shoulder, taking once look at them sitting naked on the floor and gaping. 

“Holy shit Spike, since when were you boning Angeal!?” The Puppy squawked, and Cloud rolled his eyes and threw his hands up. 

“You can explain.” He told his lover as he turned sideways and sat in such a way that not everything was hanging out for the world to see. He completely ignored the fact that he’d essentially just thrown his lover under a bus. “Zack, get my pants.” Cloud told his ‘mentor’, who blinked at him. “I can’t walk right now.” The blond added, and suddenly Zack’s face cracked into a wide grin. 

“I bet.” The idiot chirped, before about facing to do as asked. Angeal leaned back against the counter behind him and shrugged at Genesis, who was still looking affronted. 

“You never asked.” He simply stated, and Genesis’ cheek twitched before he reached up to massage his temples. 

“Honorable my ass.” The man drawled, and both Cloud and Angeal glanced at each other again before grinning in unison. He was only honorable where it counted, and this didn’t count.


End file.
